The contamination of soil and water sources with toxic metals has become a major environmental concern in many parts of the world due to rapid industrialization, increased urbanization, modern agricultural practices, and inappropriate waste disposal methods. Unlike organic compounds, toxic metals are not degradable in the environment and can persist in soils and water sources for decades or even centuries. The contamination of soils and water sources with metals can have long-term environmental and health implications.
It is desirable to apply remediation approaches to polluted soils and water sources, which can reduce the risk of metal contamination. The excavation and disposal of soil, for example, is no longer considered to be a permanent solution. The demand for soil and water treatment techniques is consequently growing and the development of new low-cost, efficient, and environmentally-friendly remediation technologies has become a research interest in environmental science and technology.